Loyal et fort
by sayuri-geisha
Summary: Qui était vraiment Rasetsunyo, la mère de Kogaiji ? Epouse du roi-taureau Gyumao, et mère du futur successeur, elle a pourtant inculqué des valeurs honnêtes et sincères à ce fils qu'elle aimait tant. Et c'est lors d'une question anodine posée par Ririn, que Kogaiji se souvient des paroles de cette âme chaleureuse et douce...


**Bonjour !  
Me revoilà avec un nouveau thème sur Saiyuki, et qui concerne les souvenirs de Kogaiji vis-à-vis de sa mère =). J'espère que ça vous plaira, et si vous avez un thème à me proposer sur un fandom, n'hésitez pas !  
Bonne lecture ^^**

_Loyal et fort_

- Dors bien, Ririn.  
Kogaiji déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur, remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton, et se redressa, prêt à partir. Il s'apprêta à franchir la porte de la chambre lorsque la voix fluette et timide de la jeune fille parvint de nouveau à ses oreilles.  
- Dis Ko, elle était comment… ta maman ?  
Surpris, il fit volte-face, et la regarda sans dire un mot. La tête tournée sur le côté, ces mots semblaient être sortis involontairement de sa bouche. Pourtant, elle souhaitait tellement savoir au fond d'elle quel genre de mère elle était pour lui. Elle avait bien essayé d'interroger Yaone à ce sujet, néanmoins celle-ci ne réussit pas à lui formuler une réponse satisfaisante à cause de sa propre ignorance. Seul son grand frère pouvait lui parler d'elle.  
- Pourquoi cette question ?, répondit-il.  
- Eh bien…, tu passes ton temps près d'elle, alors je me demandais… pourquoi tu tenais autant à elle. Si c'était ma mère dans la glace, je ne voudrai pas l'y faire sortir… Est-ce moi qui suis méchante, Ko ?  
Le jeune yokaï soupira, et retourna s'asseoir près de sa sœur. Il lui caressa d'abord gentiment les cheveux, puis reprit la conversation.  
- Non Ririn, ce n'est pas toi la méchante. Ta mère est complètement différente de la mienne.  
- Parle-moi d'elle s'il te plaît.  
Le regard perdu dans le vague, Kogaiji mit du temps à accéder à sa requête, son esprit ayant déjà rejoint les dédales de ses souvenirs lointains.  
- D'accord. Mais ça remonte à si longtemps…

_- Ko, mon chéri, pourquoi t'es-tu encore battu contre les autres enfants ?  
Rasetsunyo s'agenouilla, et commença à nettoyer la plaie ouverte au genou de son enfant. Celui-ci grimaça au contact du produit sur sa peau. Croisant les bras, il détourna la tête, d'un air boudeur, avant de grommeler rapidement :  
- Parce que ce sont juste des humains. Moi je suis le fils de Gyumao, ils doivent m'obéir.  
La jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement de désinfecter la blessure, et le regarda, choquée de ses propos. Un voile de tristesse transparut alors sur son visage fin, et neigeux, auquel se rajouta un tremblement dans la voix.  
- Ko, qui t'a dit ça ?  
Gêné, l'enfant ne répondit pas de suite. Il n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur la figure si angélique de sa mère. Il savait qu'il l'avait profondément blessée, et il s'en voulait amèrement. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas tu ?  
- Kogaiji, dis-le moi.  
- … Papa.  
Rasetsunyo poussa un soupir de découragement, et s'assit aux côtés de son fils, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras pour le rassurer.  
- Eh bien, il a tort. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est notre roi, qu'il a forcément raison, tu sais. Ne deviens pas comme lui, ne ternis pas ton cœur par de tels arguments noirs. Qu'on soit yokaï ou humain, nous sommes tous égaux, et tu te dois de respecter ton prochain. Si tu dois te battre, fais-le pour te protéger, ou protéger ceux auxquels tu tiens. Et si tu n'es pas assez fort, entraîne-toi, ne baisse jamais les bras, et suis toujours tes convictions. A ce moment-là, lorsque tu sauras qui tu es vraiment, pour quoi tu te bats réellement, alors tu pourras être fier de toi.  
Elle termina sa phrase en déposant un tendre baiser sur le front du jeune yokaï. Ce dernier l'observa de ses yeux pourpres, intrigué par ses paroles, trop petit encore pour bien comprendre chacun de leur sens.  
- Et toi maman, tu te bats pour quoi ?  
Il n'eut, en guise de réponse, qu'un sourire chaleureux mais mystérieux.  
- Et si on rentrait pour que je te prépare tes biscuits préférés ?  
- Oh oui !  
Il lui prit la main, et se dépêcha de rentrer chez eux, dans leur foyer. _

_…_

_- Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué cet insecte ?!  
Kogaiji baissa davantage la tête, intimidé par la voix tonitruante de son père. Celui-ci, assis en hauteur sur son trône, fixait son fils d'un air méprisant, et lui aboyait déjà dessus depuis plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'un domestique lui rapporte une bagarre concernant Kogaiji avec un autre de ses camarades ? Une bagarre perdue en plus. Du moins, parce que le jeune yokaï avait refusé de se servir de ses pouvoirs contre son adversaire, de peur de le tuer. Et c'était bien à cause de cette raison que son père le réprimandait autant en cet instant.  
Son fils avait peur de tuer ? Il s'agissait sûrement d'une blague !  
- Alors ? J'attends !  
- Parce que… tuer un innocent n'est pas dans mes convictions…  
- … J'ai dû mal entendre. « Pas dans tes convictions » ?  
- Oui. Maman m'a dit…  
- Oublie ce qu'elle t'a dit ! Ici, c'est moi qui commande, et je t'ordonne d'exterminer à la moindre occasion le premier homme que tu croiseras !  
Kogaiji trembla et serra les poings avec force. Il sentait la punition approcher, et la craignait terriblement. Les seules fois où il désobéissait à son père, ce dernier l'enfermait soit dans une pièce étroite, glaciale et sombre, soit lui mettait une raclée, qui lui laissait à coup sûr des marques.  
Pourtant…  
S'il décidait de répondre aux attentes de Gyumao, il décevrait sa mère. Et cette alternative le paralysa encore plus. Hors de question de la rendre malheureuse par sa faute !  
- Alors, maintenant tu vas retourner là-bas, et finir le travail, c'est compris ?!  
- … Non.  
L'enfant releva le menton, les sourcils froncés, déterminé malgré les frissons de peur qui parcouraient son corps par intermittence.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?  
- J'ai dis non. Je refuse de le tuer de manière lâche. Si j'ai perdu, je dois devenir plus fort et le vaincre dans les règles. Je veux devenir fort et être loyal envers mes convictions. C'est ainsi que j'ai décidé de vivre.  
Suite à ses mots, la colère enveloppa entièrement le roi-démon. Il se leva de sa chaise avec lenteur, et descendit les escaliers, en ne cessant jamais de fixer ce qui semblait être sa future victime. Sans un mot, il se mit en face de lui, et le regarda avec haine. Avec dégoût.  
Lui, son fils ?  
Impossible !  
- C'est là ta réponse ?, demanda-t-il, d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
- O-oui.  
Le coup ne tarda pas à fuser. Kogaiji se retrouva rapidement à plusieurs mètres de lui, sur le sol froid, la lèvre ensanglantée, et son œil gonflant à chaque seconde. Il s'y attendait. Tant pis. Il avait décidé d'être courageux et fort. Il ne baisserait pas les bras, et surtout pas devant son père !  
Il se remit péniblement sur ses jambes, tandis que son géniteur s'avançait de nouveau vers lui, la main levée. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir une seconde gifle, certainement plus douloureuse que la première.  
- Arrêtez !  
Il rouvrit les paupières, et aperçut sa mère accourir dans leur direction. Elle se mit ensuite devant son fils, les bras écartés, comme pour le protéger.  
- Cet enfant n'y est pour rien. Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, prenez vous en à moi. C'est moi qui lui ai dis ces choses.  
Gyumao se détourna de la mine déconfite du jeune prince, et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.  
- Soit.  
Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Kogaiji vit sa mère tomber à genoux sous le coup du roi. Il entendit également, à cet instant, le bruit d'un os qui craque.  
- Maman !  
- Emmenez-les tous les deux. Je ne veux plus les voir.  
Des servantes obéirent promptement, et emmenèrent la mère et le fils dans leurs appartements privés. _

_…_

_- Maman, pourquoi es-tu intervenue ?  
Kogaiji regarda tristement sa mère nettoyer sa lèvre abîmée. Elle s'occupait de lui alors que son propre visage était bien plus amoché que le sien.  
- Tu te rappelles que la dernière fois tu m'avais demandée pour quoi je me battais ?  
Le petit yokaï acquiesça doucement, laissant échapper un léger gémissement de douleur quand elle passa le produit sur sa tempe.  
- Eh bien, c'est pour toi. Tu es mon fils, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Plus que jamais aujourd'hui, parce que je suis réellement fière de ton attitude face à ton père.  
L'enfant sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.  
- C'est vrai ? Tu es fière de moi ?  
- Oui, très ! Et je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, et en la pureté de ton cœur Kogaiji.  
Elle lui sourit affectueusement, et finit de le soigner en déposant un pansement sur sa blessure. A son tour, Kogaiji prit le désinfectant, et entreprit de soigner sa mère adorée, qui fut surprise de ce geste.  
- Si tu te bats pour moi, alors je me battrai pour toi !, s'exclama-t-il, résolu.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis esquissa un sourire, qui s'agrandit, et disparut finalement au profit d'un rire sincère.  
- Non, Kogaiji. Un enfant ne doit pas protéger sa mère, ni se battre pour elle.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et surtout…, il existe une autre personne plus importante, qui mérite et doit être protégée.  
- Qui ça ?  
Sans dire un mot, Rasetsunyo se leva, et prit la main de son fils pour l'emmener dans une pièce inconnue. A l'intérieur reposait, dans un berceau, une petite fille à la bouille malicieuse, dont les bouclettes orangées retombaient sur ses paupières closes.  
Kogaiji resta un moment à observer cet étrange être qui respirait tranquillement sous ses yeux. Il se surprit à la trouver mignonne. Il tendit doucement sa main vers elle, lui caressa tendrement la joue, et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts frêles du nourrisson se refermer sur son index.  
A ce moment-là, il comprit enfin les paroles de sa mère.  
Il savait qui il allait protéger à présent.  
- D'accord, maman. Je la protégerai toujours, personne ne lui fera de mal, je le promets !  
- Merci Kogaiji. J'ai confiance en toi.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, et l'enlaça avec tout l'amour possible qu'une mère peut ressentir pour son enfant._

Ririn observa son frère revenir doucement à la réalité, suite à cette anecdote. A son tour, ses pensées se mélangèrent et la rendirent confuses. Pourquoi sa propre mère ne lui disait pas ces mots à elle aussi ?  
- Ko, tu ne m'as pas dis qui était dans le berceau ? Tu as réussi à protéger cette personne ?  
Le jeune yokaï regarda sa petite sœur, et un sourire protecteur se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- Je m'y emploie tous les jours en tout cas. Et j'espère qu'un jour, elle connaîtra cet amour que j'ai connu de ma mère. Et ainsi, nous pourrons vivre ensemble, tous les trois.  
Le visage de la rouquine s'éclaira suite à cette phrase. Un grand sourire se peignit sur sa figure, et chassa chaque mauvaise pensée de son esprit. A quoi bon chercher la satisfaction de Gyokumen, puisque le véritable membre de sa famille se trouvait là, devant elle ? Et tant qu'elle resterait avec lui, elle serait heureuse.  
- Oui ! On doit la libérer ! Je veux faire sa connaissance, et lui dire à quel point tu es un grand frère formidable ! Je veux lui dire qu'elle n'a pas de souci à se faire, parce que tu as toujours tenu ta promesse, et qu'elle peut être encore très fière de toi !  
Surpris, Kogaiji demeura un instant à assimiler les propos de Ririn. Le cœur serré, il comprima ses émotions, et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de sa sœur.  
- Mais pour cela, il faudrait que ma protégée dorme et soit en forme pour ce grand jour, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Oui ! Bonne nuit, Ko !  
- Bonne nuit, Ririn. Fais de beaux rêves.


End file.
